The Ghost of Percy Jackson
by Hell-Hound-Queen75
Summary: The Ghost of Percy Jackson was always a mystery at Camp Half Blood. The Ghost patrols the grounds. No one has heard him speak. He just protects. He is the betrayed one. But he will always protect Camp Half Blood.


**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Okay?**

* * *

There was always a mystery in Camp Half Blood. Some were never figured out. Some were just the Stolls. But the most common mystery, and the most biggest was the Ghost of Percy Jackson. No one actually knows if it is Perseus Jackson. But the demigods of Camp Half Blood feel like they know it is. He was the betrayed one. But also the loyal one. He was the protector. The Guardian. But he was the betrayed one.

The gods didn't know what the Ghost was. Or how it happened. But when new demigods enter Camp Half Blood it's the same story every time. They get attacked by a monster. They can't defend themselves and run. Now that is normal, but what happens next is what will always be a mystery. When the demigods can't run no longer a translucent like figure starts to fight the monsters for them. The figure has a strong build, immediately telling you that he is male. He kills the monsters off and brings the demigod to Camp Half Blood. He has a black cloak and hood so you can't see his face. But in the moonlight you can just catch a glimpse sea green eyes.

The most frustrated demigods were the children of Athena and Hades. The children of Athena did all they could to work out the mystery. Especially Annabeth, the head councillor. Knowing this might be the chance to apologize to Percy she would camp outside to see if she would see anything, but sadly, she didn't. This annoyed her to no end, of course. She would loose sleep over finding out the mystery. The Hades children were pissed as well. They couldn't control or summon this Ghost at all. When normally, it would be dead easy, no pun intended.

The only thing the demigods really knew about the Ghost was it protected camp. Sometimes when you look out your cabin window you could see a translucent like figure walking the grounds, killing a monster outside the boarders. Or simply walking around, always on guard. Always ready.

If anyone would stay out late or try and find him they would immediately find themselves back in the cabin with no memory of what happened. Of course there were conspiracy theories. When a new demigod would enter Camp Half Blood, at the camp fire they would tell stories of the Ghost. Almost every night.

It will forever remain a mystery, that is, until a demigod that was the most unexpected. You wouldn't think that this person would be slightly interested. But people could recognize her from a mile away, what, with the bright red hair. She had once known Perseus from Yancy Academy. Yep, you guessed it, Nancy Bobofit.

When Percy had left and been expelled from school, strange things started to happen to Nancy. She would see monsters and people with swords, spears, sheilds, you name a weapon. It's there. When she got expelled from Yancy her mom was furious. She went as far as to kick her own daughter out of the house. That had been a nightmare. Luckily, for Nancy, her Aunt was nice enough to let Nancy live at her house. That was when Nancy changed. She went to charities to help others. Actually learned things and her Aunt home-schooled her. And Nancy listened. She worked as a waitress or barmaid later on in her teens, to help and say thank you to her Aunt. Nancy helped everyone. It went like this until she turned 20. She was on her way back from her shift and it turned out it was later than she thought. It was dark out and she could hardly see anything. The only thing she could see was a really bad street lamp hardly helping anything with the darkness. Nancy continued to walk down the street, when a growling g caught her attention. Her head turned to the where the sound was coming from and saw a dark alleyway.

Two red glowing eyes could be seen.

Nancy fumbled for her phone and put on the flashlight. Why she didn't think of it before, she didn't know. She shined the towards the glowing red eyes and saw a huge dog like monster. Nancy started to sweat, despite the chilly air. The dog growled again. Ready to pounce, but Nancy was already running. She wasn't a very good runner. Not at all, so she wasn't surprised when the dog caught up to her. It pounced, mouth wide open, ready to eat demigod flesh. Nancy closed her eyes. Preparing for pain. When nothing happens she slowly opened her eyes to find a translucent like figure with a mighty sword in his hand. As he stabbed and killed Nancy could just about see a very familiar set of sea green eyes. She watched, paralyzed to the spot as the ghost like figure stabbed and hacked at the huge dog. With one last stab the dog creature thing obliterated into tiny golden dust.

The man held out a hand to help her up. She didn't even know she was on the ground. She excepted his hand and immediately a whooshing and a swirling happened. To Nancy it felt like she was going on a really unsafe rollercoaster. She closed her eyes; trying not to be sick. When she opened her eyes again she realised she was in a different place. Woods surrounded her and a small sign said _**'C**_ _ **amp Half Blood'.**_ Whatever that is. The translucent person dragged her through the entrance. She didn't know how she could touch him, considering he looked like she could walk right through him. He led her up to a very big house. The Ghost, knocked on the door. Again, she didn't know how.

"Wait, who are you?" Nancy asked. Worrying about what might happen to her.

"A lot of people ask me that question, a lot of people try and figure it out. I'm pretty sure you can work it out yourself," with that the winds pick up and he seemed to disappear with the winds. Odd.

The door opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair. This man looked familiar...

"MR BRUNNER!?" She all but screamed. The man in the wheelchair winced at how loud her screech was.

"Ahh, hello Nancy, how are you feeling?", he asked.

"This Ghost guy brought me here an I have no idea how," she explained. He nodded, like he expected it to happen.

"Come on Nancy, I'm sure you loads of questions, please come in", with that he turned around and all Nancy did was follow her old teacher.

* * *

Nancy had been at Camp Half Blood for a week. She found out she was a daughter of Hermes. No one had seemed to explain the whole Ghost thing. But they said they would explain at the camp fire. Nancy was bursting with excitement about they story. Finally, some real answers.

As Nancy sat with the rest of her cabin it all seemed to get really quiet. Then a blonde girl with curly hair and grey eyes stood up. She was slim and was quite tall. Nancy later found out her name was Annabeth Chase, Hero of Olympus.

"Lots of people have want to know the story of the Ghost of Camp Half Blood. Well the theories will forever continue but we have a suspicion. A year ago a man, a warrior and also my boyfriend Percy Jackson had died," she was met with a few sobs. Nancy just sat there in shock, that little scrawny boy she used to bully was a demigod.

"Anyway, how he died was because of the death of his parents and little sister. A little bit of Gaia's soul was still wondering around the Earth, as for revenge of what Percy did to Kronos and many monsters, and her as well. She devised a plan worthy of Athena. She manifested a boy about the same age as him. He was supposedly called Mike. He ran up Half Blood hill, while Percy was on patrol. Monster were following him, so, Percy the loyal person he is. Killed those monsters. The monsters had screamed so it woke up the whole of Camp Half Blood. Just before we got there Mike snatched Percy's sword and claimed he killed the monster and saying Percy just watched in satisfaction. He managed to manipulate us all into believing he was the best. He had so much power that even Poseidon believed him than his own son." Nancy was shocked, that was just cruel.

"As time went on, everyone hated Percy, including his faithful pets, Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack. I was manipulated into cheating, and then Percy saw. It caused havoc. He ran away, and at the time, we didn't care. Percy came home to find his parents and newborn sister dead. That was the last straw. Earthquakes started to happens that wasn't Poseidon and the sea was in chaos. The monster that killed his family was Chimera, while he was grieving over his dead family she came in for the kill... and... and... He let it happen," Annabeth had to stop because of the tears, so her half brother, Malcolm, carried on.

"Once Gaia's plan was finished she finally slept and never woke up. That was when Mike crumbled to dust and the manipulation stopped. We all realised what we had done. But it was too late. That was when the Ghost came. He was in a dark, black cloak that covered half his face. People would sneak out to party when the Ghost would stop them, not saying a word. And they found themselves back in their cabin, with no memory of what happened. Then demigods started coming to camp quickly. With the same story. The man with the sea green eyes," Nancy gasped, that's what she saw! Sea green eyes!

"This carried on, and here we are now", said Malcolm. Then he sat down to comfort his half sister.

Chiron clapped his hands, "that is enough so we shall all be going to bed," then he galloped off to the big house. Everyone began to leave their cabins. But Nancy stayed behind. She wanted to know if it really was Percy Jackson.

She ran off to the big pine tree where the dragon was. She wasn't so scared of the dragon now. They were almost best friends, as weird as that sounds. Nancy looked towards the forest.

"I know your there! I know it's you Percy, just show yourself!" She shouted. She had no idea if it would actually work. But it was worth a shot. She wanted to say sorry for all those times she bullied him. A slight chill began to make its way to Nancy. A figure began to form, right in front of Nancy's eyes. It was the Ghost. The Ghost pulled down his hood, and there stood the famous Percy Jackson. Dead or Alive she could still recognize him. Anyone would remember that mischievous smirk he always had.

"I knew you could figure it out. I have seen how you have changed and that was what made me protect you. No matter who you are, I will protect them", he said with a smile.

"So you're the Ghost?" Nancy asked. He only nodded, she was about to ask more when he disappeared again, into the night.

As Nancy slept in her cabin that night she decided she wouldn't tell anyone who he was. He was meant to remain a mystery, and Percy Jackson will always remain a mystery.

* * *

Percy Jackson continued to watch the goings on at Camp Half Blood. It made him smile, despite what they did to him. He looked at the stars and saw Zoë's constellation. He smirked.

"You know you were always an idiot but revealing yourself to a past bully. Well that is new," a voice spoke behind him. Percy turned around and smiled, Zoe was still in her Hunters gear but as translucent as he was. They were Ghosts after all. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go see the stars," he whispered. And with that the disappeared from sight. But the stars seemed glow just a little brighter that night.

* * *

 **is the end of this. And by the way. It's a one shot so I don't think I will be doing a next chapter. R &R and all that. Bye bye ;)**

 **~Hell-Hound-Queen75~**


End file.
